The Alice of Human Sacrifice: Akatsuki Style
by 0Moony-Chan0
Summary: There once was a little dream who did not to not be forgotten. To achieve that, the dream made a group called the "Akatsuki". Follow the dream and see how the Akatsuki ended up being what it is now. Rated T for safety. My First Story!


**Author's note:**

**Me: Hey guys! This is the first story I've submitted here, so I want as many reviews as I can possibly can get! Free pictures of Madara shirtless to the first 3 reviewers! **

**Madara: *Turns around* WHAAA!?!?!?**

**Me: Nothing, Madara, nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the product of Masashi Kishimoto and The Alice of Human Sacrifice belongs to Vocaloid.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_One upon a time, there was a little dream. No one knew who had dreamed it. It was such a small dream..._

Madara looked at the crimson sky surrounding him. It had been roughly one hundred years since he was born. One hundred years later, he still did not know why he was delivered into the world. His raven-colored hair swayed in the wind gracefully. His burgundy eyes, tired with age, lost their usual red glow a while back ago. A weary immortal, Madara was.

When he robbed his brother's eyes and obtained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he thought that he could bring the world together in peace and harmony, and suffering would no longer appear. Unfortunately, he had failed, and was forced to exile. He was almost forgotten. Madara knew that the world would never have complete peace by his hands. He wandered aimlessly from place to place, searching for a place to live out his life until he died. But, he suddenly remembered that since he obtained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he could not die at all.

As Madara looked out into the sky, he felt so alone. He was the only one, that he knew of, who lived during the times when the first Hokage was alive. Madara knew that he, the once great and mighty founder of the Uchiha clan, would be forgotten sooner or later, and he would continue to live on, generation after generation. He felt like a god who was not worshiped or known by all.

_This made the dream think..."I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?"_

Madara did not want to be forgotten. He wanted people to know that he was the one who valiantly tried to combine the world into one nation and restore peace, not the one who took power for no apparent reason and then vanished as soon as the power diminished. But how could he? Madara fully knew that if he suddenly appeared to the world again, he could cause a stir in the nations and cause war. Madara sighed and started walking along an abandoned pathway that lead to a forest. When he approached the forest, he decided to think some more about the subject which in fact, he always did every single day.

_The little dream thought, and at last had an idea._

Madara sat on a fallen tree in the forest and began to meditate and listen to the songs of nature from various animals. Meditating always made Madara think better. He thought, like every day, that he could not find a way to make people know that he existed too. An image flew right past his mind, and he got a brilliant idea.

_"I will make people come to me, and they will make my world..."_

Madara smirked at the idea and said out loud,

" I don't have to make people know that I exist. I can control people who are like me that are almost forgotten, and they can make people know that I exist. Yes, and maybe, just maybe, I can achieve world peace through them. Yes! I'm not meant to create a world full of harmony. I'm supposed to lead and guide people into creating a perfect world for me! I will name those people who work for me the Akatsuki, because they are the dawn that will bring a new day, a new era brighter that the old! They will be treated as heros after they achieve my goal, and I will become the god who everybody will worship and obey, known as the one who guided people to peace!!!"

Madara chuckled and with a grin on his face, set off to work making plans. Oh how fun this would be for him! Little did he know that everything would turn out quite the opposite than what he would eventually plan out.

_(To be continued)_

**Yeah.. it turned out shorter that I expected...I need reviews for what I need to improve on! Other chapters to be updated soon! Sorry for my bad english....if it is bad....anyway, bye for now!**


End file.
